


Meeting His Parents

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde made a bad first impression on Licht's parents but he was determined to get their approval.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, this is your childhood home?” They returned to Licht’s home in Austria for his mother’s birthday. Hyde sat on the kitchen counter and looked around the quaint room. Considering that his parents were famous musicians, the house wasn’t what he expected. It was an elaborate countryside cottage but it was charming and cozy. He could easily picture Licht as a child climbing the trees near the small home and smiled at the image.

“If you’re so curious, go explore the backyard or something. You’re in the way here, Shit Rat.” Licht tried to pull Hyde off the counter. He wanted to make a special angel food cake for his mother’s birthday and borrowed the recipe from Kranz. He never baked before but he was certain that he could make an angel food cake because he was an angel himself. But Hyde would most likely distract him so he tried to push him out of the kitchen again. “Get out, Shit Rat.”

“C’mon, Lichtan, can’t I stay? I won’t get in the way of whatever you’re making! I’ll just entertain myself by looking at these pictures.” Hyde jumped off the counter and went to look at the pictures of Licht hanging on the fridge. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Licht measure ingredients. His mother’s birthday was tomorrow so he could guess what he was making.

Watching Licht struggle to separate the yoke and egg white was too amusing and he couldn’t help chuckling. It was the determination on his face that made him adorable to Hyde. When Licht heard him laughing, he quickly turned and threw an egg at him. “Don’t distract me, Demon! I thought I told you to leave.”

“You know I can’t do that with our distance limitation. Let me help you. Instead of passing it, just break the egg into the bowl and scoop out the yoke with a spoon. It’s faster and easier.” Hyde wiped off the egg Licht threw at him and stood next to him. He leaned against the counter. “You can’t live as long as I have without learning things like this. So, what are we making?”

“… Angel food cake.” Licht answered him after a moment. “So, you can’t help me. If a demon touches the cake, it can’t really be considered an angel food cake. But you can stand there as long as you don’t try anything.”

“Me? Try something? When have I been anything but well behaved?” Hyde said in an exaggerated, hurt voice and Licht rolled his eyes. They both knew very well that Hyde enjoyed messing with him immensely. With a finger under his chin, Hyde turned Licht to face him. He leaned dangerously close and whispered. “Were you imagining me doing something like this?”

“Of course not!” Licht screamed with a rare blush and kicked him. Every time he gave Hyde an inch, he would take a mile. He didn’t know if his goal was simply to give him a heart attack or make him go crazy. Whichever it was, Licht was determined not to lose to him. He turned back to the mixing bowl and began to beat the egg whites. “Stupid demon.”

“Hey, Lichtan, beating egg whites isn’t an actual fight. Going that fast won’t give you the volume you want. Go slow at first and then build up to it.” Hyde stood behind him and placed his hand over Licht’s. He could feel his chest pressed against his back as he guided his hand and his heart began to beat wildly. “Your face is red, Lichtan. Don’t be angry, I’m not touching your cake. I’m only holding your hand.”

“You shouldn’t be doing either.” Licht muttered but he didn’t push him away. Surprisingly, he was a little disappointed when Hyde let go of his hand to add ingredients into the bowl. He didn’t take his hand again but hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. Licht lifted the whisk for him to see. “Kranz’s recipe said to beat until they form stiff peaks. Is this good?”

“Yup. Now we need to sift in the flour, sugar and salt.” Hyde told him and watched him sift the ingredients into the bowl. He always loved Licht’s hands and how fascinating they were. They were strong and unyielding but they were unquestionably the hands of an angel. Once Licht was finished mixing the batter, he poured it into a tube pan.

Licht turned in Hyde’s arm and tapped his shoulder. “Let go of me so I can put this into the oven.”

“I’ll do that for you while you clean up.” Hyde took the pan from him and gently nudged him back to the counter. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he walked away but Licht decided not to think about it too much. If he wanted to mess with him, he would’ve done so sooner. So, Licht turned back to the counter and began to clean it. He was a little surprised that they didn’t make a bigger mess considering how much they fought.

Just as he picked up the bag of flour, a hot breath blew in his ear. Licht had to jump and dropped the bag, spilling flour over the counter. He didn’t need to turn to know that it was Hyde and threw a glare over his shoulder. “What was that, Shit Rat?”

“Revenge for throwing an egg at me. I behaved myself because I didn’t want your cake to get ruined but now that it’s safe in the oven, I can do whatever I want. Look at you. You’re as white as a ghost.” Hyde snickered and tapped the flour on Licht’s nose. Then he trailed his hands down to his hips and pulled him closer. “We have an hour until the cake is ready. What should we do while we wait?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Shit Rat.” Licht took a handful of flour and flicked it into Hyde’s face. That didn’t seem to deter Hyde as he laughed deeply and he placed his hands on the counter on either side of Licht, trapping him in his arms. Licht was expecting him to try to kiss him so he gasped when Hyde dumped flour over his head. “I’m going to kill you!”

“You can try.” Hyde challenged with a grin as he took off his glasses. He was confident that his angel didn’t want to kill him and he was right. Even though Licht would never kill him, he would do everything short of that. They threw flour at each other violently and the white powder quickly filled the air around them. Licht found himself laughing when he saw how silly Hyde looked and he knew he must’ve looked the same. “Don’t laugh when this battle isn’t over yet, Angel Cakes.”

He wrapped his arms around him and Licht could barely move. “I wonder if this is sugar or flour.”

Hyde traced his fingers over the white streak on his neck and felt Licht’s pulse quicken slightly. His tongue followed the path he drew and Licht tried to bite back a moan. It was obviously flour so Licht knew that Hyde’s words were only an excuse to tease him. The only question was why Licht was letting him continue. He placed his hands onto Hyde’s shoulders but didn’t push him away.

“Wait, Hyde, we can’t do this here.” Licht tried to protest but Hyde seemed to only double his efforts. He nibbled on his neck briefly before sucking on him to create a dark hickey. Hyde had to grin when Licht whimpered and tilted his head back for him. In one swift motion, Hyde lifted him onto the counter. Licht wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. His head was spinning when his hot tongue enter his mouth. Hearing his voice catch, Hyde let his hand roam and stroked his leg teasingly. He stifled the little gasp Licht made with another kiss.

Hyde only broke their kiss to let Licht catch his breath. His face was flushed and his eyes were clouded over with lust. Hyde ran his thumb over his kissed bruised lips with a soft smile, proud that he was the only one that could see Licht in such a state. When he seemed to have recovered a little, Hyde pressed a tender kiss to his neck. Licht melted under his touch and whispered. “Bedroom. Upstairs.”

“It’ll take too long. I need you now. Your parents are going to arrive tomorrow and we have this house to ourselves until then so no one’s going to catch us. Anyways, don’t you want this as much as me?” Hyde spoke between small bites. Licht hated how much power he had over him sometimes. Instead of answering, he pushed Hyde’s vest off his shoulder and began to unbutton his shirt. “God, you taste sweeter than any damn cake, Licht.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Licht took his scarf and tugged him closer. Before they could kiss again, the door flew open.

“Surprise, Licht! Guess who came home early for her little angel?” Licht couldn’t be more mortified when he turned and saw his parents in the doorway. He screamed and pushed Hyde away from him. Before he could explain the situation, his mother smiled knowingly and closed the door. He couldn’t say anything for a moment and he could only stare at the door.

“Well, that was one way for them to learn that we’re dating.” Hyde tried to lighten the moment but he realized his mistake when Licht glared at him. He took a bowl and hurled it at his head. He dodged it but it was clear that Licht wasn’t going to stop with that one attack so Hyde quickly held up his hand in surrender. “Wait, Lichtan! How was I supposed to know that they’ll arrive early? Licht, put down the pan!”

“Die ‘til you die, Shit Rat!”


	2. Chapter 2

“You really are a handful, Lichtan.” Hyde chuckled to himself as he gently lowered Licht into his bed. They finished celebrating his mother’s birthday and Licht fell asleep on the couch due to jetlag and a few too many drinks. He had to carry him up to his room but it was a small blessing to Hyde rather than a chore. He was certain that Licht wouldn’t be holding onto him if he was awake.

As he pulled a blanket over Licht, he was tempted to join him in bed but thought better of it. Still, Hyde was greedy so he sat on the edge of the bed and stayed a little longer than he should’ve. Careful not to wake him, he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around Licht’s childhood room and chuckled at the unusual arrangements of things that littered his room: books filled with fairy tales, posters of shounen protagonists, piano trophies and stuff animals.

It was an unconventional combination but they were undoubtedly what made Licht who he was today; his delusional angel with a head full of fairy tales and the strength to stay true to his principals. The only thing stranger than the man was how deeply Hyde fell in love with him. He certainly never intended to but he couldn’t imagine himself without him now.

“Goodnight, Licht.” Hyde leaned down to kiss his temple. When he left the room, he closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. It was late and he thought that everyone was asleep so he was surprised to see a light stream up the stairs. Thinking that someone left the lights on, he went downstairs to turn it off.

He was surprised to find Licht’s mother in the kitchen and eating the angel food cake Licht made her. Hyde quickly debated if he should go back upstairs before she saw him or not. After his parents caught them in the kitchen, he had been awkwardly trying to avoid speaking to them alone. Throughout the party, he could feel Licht’s father glaring at him. His mother seemed more kind but he still didn’t know what to say to her.

Unfortunately, Hyde couldn’t decide what to do before Licht’s mother noticed him in the hallway. “You can’t sleep either, Hyde? Come in and have a cup of tea with me. I was hoping to talk to you but we never had a chance at the party. Sit down!”

She was beaming at him so Hyde hesitantly entered the kitchen. He sat down at the table as she fetched a cup for him. “Umm… Happy birthday again, Mrs. Todoroki. You really don’t need to do this for me since it’s your special day and I’m not that thirsty.”

“Of course I have to! You’re the first boyfriend Licht has ever brought home so you’re practically family already.” She waved away his protest with a wide smile. Her smile full of kindness reminded him of Lily and he relaxed a little. She placed a cup in front of him and she sat across from him. “Now tell me  _everything_! How did you meet Licht? When did you start dating? I can’t believe my little angel found himself a significant other already! He really is growing up.”

“First, I need to apologize about how you caught us… I know what it looked like but I want you to know that I love Licht and I’m going to treat him right.” Hyde couldn’t look up from the cup to face her. Then, he heard a warm laugh and was surprised by his mother’s sincere expression.

“Is that why you were nervous all day? Don’t worry about it. You’re both eighteen and I think it’s wonderful how passionate and in love you two are. Of course, I’d like you two to be careful next time and lock the door. I had to stop my husband from getting the gun. It was a shock for him because Licht is his little angel but he’ll warm up to you.”

She laughed but Hyde could only groan at her words. It seemed like his father would be much harder to win over than his mother. He took a sip of his tea and dreaded how the next morning would play out. She saw the hesitation on his face and clapped her hands to get his attention.

“Don’t look so scared. I’ll help you. Every parent just wants to know that their angel has found someone that would cherish them. So, lets rehearse what you’re going to say to him.” She deepened her voice and tried to imitate her husband. “Tell me about yourself Hyde.”

“I’m Hyde…” He started but then he quickly trailed off. It was a simple question to others but he didn’t know how to answer it. Hyde wanted to be honest but he knew that they could never accept him if he did.

“And you’ve already failed. My husband will never think you’re right for our little Licht if you hesitate like that. If you’re so unsure about yourself, how can you be strong enough to protect the people you love? Just keep it simple. Where were you born? What is your family like? What did you do before you met Licht? It’s not an interrogation but we want to get to know the person Licht fell in love with.”

“I was born in the UK.” Hyde decided to tell her pieces of the truth. “I have a big family but after our father died, I lost touch with them and wondered around the world a lot. I did a lot of odd jobs while I backpacked through a bunch of countries. But I saved up a lot of money so I can support him and I reconnected with my family! I’m not making a good impression, am I?”

“When Licht said he was bringing home someone special, you weren’t what we expected.” She admitted but was quick to add. “That’s not inherently a bad thing though. Go on and tell me more.”

“I didn’t want to settle down until I saw Licht. It was a little hard but I managed to get him to hire me as his servant of sorts. Since then, its been my job to serve and protect him even if he doesn’t want my help sometimes.” Hyde felt a little guilty because he knew that most of the dangers they faced were because of him. “We’ve been through a lot and he saved me more times than I can count. I love him.”

“Our Licht really is something special,” She smiled and Hyde nodded in agreement. “Let’s see how well you know him. Can you give me ten things you love about him?”

“Only ten? I can give you a thousand reasons and it’ll only be ten percent of the list.” Hyde said confidently and there was a warm light in his eyes now. The soft smile on his face told her how much he loved Licht more than words could. “People always say that it’s his piano that’s the most angelic part of him but those people obviously never seen him smile. Now there’s a real gift from the heavens.”

Hyde leaned forward and continued. “I remember the first time I saw him smile. We were in France and I dragged him to this famous crepe shop. The moment he bit into the melon crepe, his eyes lit up like stars! It was just adorable how Lichtan went on to describe it too. Sometimes, I wished that he would bless me with that smile more but I love his anti-social side too. You really need to earn his respect and friendship.”

“He gets that from his father. ‘You can’t depend on weak hearted people when you’re in trouble. Find people who work hard to reach their dreams like you do!’ He would always say. But he really meant well when he said it because he only wanted Licht to have the best of everything.” She said but there wasn’t a hint of judgement in Hyde’s eyes.

“I love that he doesn’t settle. He might have high standards for others but he has higher standards for himself. There are some nights he’ll get so into his practice that I’d have to drag him into bed with me. Wait, we only slept and nothing else.” Hyde quickly added with a blush and she giggled. “I’ll phase that better when I talk to his father.”

“That might be for the best.” She agreed with a small laugh. “So, you love Licht’s smile, his anti-social tendencies, his dedication and what else?”

“His soft heart. Have Licht ever told you about the time we went to the zoo?” Hyde asked and she shook her head. “Well, you’re in for a treat! He just melted when he saw the bunnies in the petting zoo. I have some pictures on my phone. This one with him petting Mr. Sheep is my favourite.”

As Hyde continued to tell her stories, his mother couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. The love in his eyes and voice was clear. When Licht told her that he fell in love with a reformed demon, she was a little worried. But, now that she spoken with Hyde, she was more confident in Licht’s choice. She loved Licht to death but she knew that he could be a little difficult and someone like Hyde might be best for him.

She noticed a little movement in the hallway and turned to see Licht standing at the bottom of the stairs. His face was burnt crimson so she knew that he had been listening to their conversation. Hyde didn’t seem to notice him yet so she prompted, “You said that you could name more than ten things you love about Licht. How about you give me twenty more?”

“I can sing his praises all night,” and Hyde did. The entire time he didn’t realize that Licht was in the other room, becoming more embarrassed with every story. His mother watched the two, immensely amused.


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome to Japan, Mr. and Mrs. Todoroki! Let me take your luggage.” Hyde said politely to Licht’s parents and took the luggage from his father. He handed them to Gil and instructed him to take it to their hotel room. The Todoroki family was on the rare vacation together and Hyde wanted to make a good impression on his boyfriend’s parents. His first meeting with his parents didn’t go well but he wanted to gain their blessing. He knew how important family was to Licht.  

“You’re just going to dump our luggage on your mascots after you said you’ll take them yourself? If you say you’re going to do something, complete that task with your own two hands.” Licht’s father gave him a piercing glare but Hyde told himself not to be discouraged. He was nothing if not confident and persistent. He brushed off his cold comment with a friendly smile.  

“It’s late and you two must be tired after that long flight. I know Licht gets terrible jet lag. How about you two go and rest for the night? Kranz already booked our rooms.” Hyde took the key card out of his pocket and gave it to the man. He spoke excitedly as they walked to their rooms. “I’m planning to show you around Japan and then we’ll go to Nezumi Sea. I worked part time as a tour guide once so I know a lot of cool places. It’s going to be a great day.”

“Licht mentioned that you work part time jobs because you moved around a lot. Are you the frivolous type who can’t commit himself to anything?” His assessing eyes told Hyde that he would judge his response harshly no matter what he said. He tried to maintain his confident grin and shook his head.  

In the corner of his eyes, he searched for Licht and hoped he would save him from his father. But he was busy chatting happily with his mother. Licht looked so excited to speak to her again that he couldn’t interrupt their conversation. So, he continued. “I travelled the world and Licht is the most mesmerizing person I’ve met in a long time. I’m going to cherish him.”

“You want me to believe an eighteen year old boy has the means to travel the world? Did you also tell my son that lie to impress him?” Hyde fumbled to find a believable answer to give the man. He couldn’t tell him the truth and say he was an immortal vampire that got by on part time jobs. That would only give him more reasons to disapprove their relationship.  

The rest of their conversation didn’t improve and Hyde was utterly defeated by the end. They eventually reached their separate hotel rooms and he decided to give up for the night. He would have to think of a way to gain his approval tomorrow. Hyde entered his room and walked straight to his bed. He collapsed face first onto the mattress and screamed his frustration into his pillow.

Once he was finished, Hyde rolled onto his back and took out his phone. He wanted to hear Licht’s voice before he went to sleep. They decided that it was best to stay in separate rooms while they were on vacation with his parents. Everything became better when Licht answered. “What is it, Shit Rat? I was about to take a shower.”

“Can I join you? I’m pretty stealthy so your father won’t even notice if I sneaked into your room.” Hyde chuckled when Licht bluntly rejected the idea. Though, he felt more somber at the mention of his father. “I don’t see why your old man hates me so much. I would be a great son in law. Your mom likes me.”

“My mom likes everyone. She doesn’t discriminate against demons. Mom says demons are only fallen angels after all. I still think demons should be purified.” Hyde imagined Licht making his angel pose and smiled to himself. “My father has a bad impression of you. There’s no helping it. The first time he met you, he walked in on us. It doesn’t help that you’re a demon too.”

“There has to be something I can do to make him like me!” Hyde groaned and rubbed his temple. “I wish I could hold you right now. This is the first time I’m sleeping without you in a while. I forgot how lonely it was. Are you sure I can’t sneak over to your room and cuddle?”

“It’s finally quiet now that you’re not here.” Licht wouldn’t admit that it was almost too quiet without him. Their rooms were right next to each other so they weren’t far apart yet Licht missed him slightly. He thought he could get more work done with Hyde in the next room but he couldn’t focus on anything. His mind would always drift back to Hyde.

“Hey, Lichtan, you wanna play a game?” Hyde’s proposal made Licht curious and he agreed. “What are you wearing, Angel Cakes?”

“You saw me five minutes ago so you should know what I’m wearing, Stupid Hedgehog. Black hoodie and white jeans.” He was honestly confused with Hyde’s game. How could naming clothes be a fun game? On the other end, Hyde burst into a fit of laughter.  

“My pure Angel-chan, that’s not how you play the game.” Hyde shook his head but lips curved into a smile. “What are you wearing beneath all that?”

“You want me to talk about my socks? I know you’re a demon but you have some weird kinks. If you want to see what I’m wearing, go onto your balcony.” Licht ended the call with that order. Hyde didn’t fully understand what he meant but he went to his balcony. He opened the glass door and walked outside. He glanced around his balcony and found his angel waiting for him.

Licht was standing on his own balcony. Their rooms were right next to each other so Hyde could easily jump onto his balcony. He was tempted to do so but Licht stopped him. He gestured for him to stay and leaned against the rail. “We both know that if you come to my room, you won’t leave. I want to work on a composition tonight and you’ll distract me.”

“Please? I need someone to comfort me after the verbal beating your father has given me.” He leaned against the rail and reached over to stroke his dark hair. Licht placed his hand over Hyde’s and his eyes softened at his light touch. He turned his face to kiss his palm softly and said.

“There’s your comfort, Hedgehog. Stop worrying about what my father thinks of us because I’m the one you’re dating. If I ever decide to break up with you, my dad’s opinion isn’t going to be the reason I leave you. It’ll be your weird sock kink that drives me away.”

“I don’t have a sock kink!” Hyde pouted and Licht found himself laughing at his expression. Hearing his laugh, Hyde relaxed and chuckled as well. “I love you, Licht. Anything important to you is important to me as well. That’s why I really want your father to approve of us. I’ll find a way to do that so don’t worry about anything!”

“You’re the one worrying about something so pointless.” Licht lowered Hyde’s hand. He didn’t let him go and held Hyde’s hands between them. “Stop trying to act like the perfect son in law and let him know the greedy demon I fell in love with. I don’t want to see you being stupid tomorrow. If you do, I’m drowning you at Nezumi Sea.”

“You always say that but I’m still here.” Hyde grinned. He drew Licht closer so he could kiss him briefly. He reluctantly pulled away from him. He wanted to stay with Licht longer but he knew he had to get back to work. “We might be sleeping in separate rooms but I still want my goodnight kiss. Don’t stay up too late, Angel Cakes.”

* * *

Hyde couldn’t fall asleep and listened to the clock tick. He sighed and wondered if Licht was still awake as well. Between the late hour and the long plane ride, he guessed that Licht was probably sleeping. He didn’t want to think that he needed Licht more than he needed him. He sat up in his bed and pushed the blanket off his body.

Licht did tell him to reach for what he wanted. Right now, Hyde wanted nothing more than to simply lay next to him. He could easily sneak into his room with his hedgehog form. With that thought, he transformed into a hedgehog and slipped onto the balcony. He was about to jump onto Licht’s balcony when he noticed that there were people there.

He peaked through the bars and he saw that it was Licht and his father. Hyde didn’t want to interrupt them in case they were speaking about something private. He stopped when he heard Licht say his name. “Why don’t you want me to date Hyde? You’ve always let me make my own decisions because you trusted me. I love and respect you, dad, but I’m not going to break up with him if you ask me to.”

“I never asked you to break up with him. You were right when you said that I didn’t want you to date him. I spent months listening to you complain about him and then you suddenly tell me you two started dating. After speaking with him, I think he’s still the demon you told me about when you two first met. What changed that made you fall in love with him?”

“Looking back, he hasn’t changed much. He’s still loud, annoying and obnoxious. I have to kick some sense into him every other week. He’ll act like a crybaby over the tiniest thing and it’ll take forever to get him to stop whining. Sometimes, I wonder why I fell in love with him myself.” Hyde felt a little disheartened but then Licht went on.

“He showed me what he is beneath all that. Hyde’s sensitive and scared. But he was able to move forward and fight with me when I needed him. How can I not fall in love with him after that? I know he’s going to stay by my side no matter what and that’s where I want him— beside me. I understand if you don’t like him at first but give him a chance.”

“You’re too independent and stubborn to care what I think of your boyfriend so why are you going through all the trouble of telling me this?”

“He’s trying to be a son in law you’ll like. The Shit Rat got it in his head that he needs your blessing and he’s going about it in the most annoying way. I think it’s illogical but he thinks it’s important. What’s important to him is important to me.” Licht repeated what Hyde had said earlier that night. He smiled slightly and said, “You might find there’s more to him like I did.”

“You have your mother’s smile and soft heart. I don’t want anyone to take those things from you. But if you think Hyde is the one for you, I’ll give him a chance tomorrow.” His father gave in.

“Can you not tell him that I talked to you about this? I just know that drama queen will make a big deal out of it.” Licht could only imagine how he would react if he overheard their conversation.

Not far from them, Hyde was blushing furiously. It was rare for Licht to be so open with his feelings. His heart swelled and he wanted nothing more than to hug him. But Licht was speaking with his father about his upcoming tour. He told himself to wait before he teased Licht about the conversation and went back to his room.


End file.
